Hollow Creek
by Anne Svendsen
Summary: A traffic Jam delays Sam and Dean in getting to Hollow Creek, they both want to take a closer look at what goes on there. Frozen bodies are being brought in at the hospital – There is no logic explanation.
Hollow Creek.

Sam and I packed our gear getting ready to leave Little Hope right now he went to fill baby up. From what happened here with Sam at the Diner I can´t figure the vision ability out does it dwell or changed somehow, he had visions and dreams before. I am in the middle of reading about something that could look like a case when Sam walks in.

"Sam. "Hey, so did you find any new job for us" I sit down watching him

"Dean..*I grunt while reaching for my coffee only to notice I drank it all. I wrinkle my nose*" no not yet seems like no supernatural scumbag wants to get personal with us Sammy, it´s all silence". I take the lid of my coffee like I could do a magic trick refilling it* "need more coffee – you want some"* I rise

"Sam…" yeah sure, want me to tag along or stay"* I ask him

"Dean…" No you just stay. I´ll be right back"* I smile and leave

"Sam…."I just wait here then". I tap my fingers on the table – ok let´s see what I can find I turn on the laptop starting to search. Dean is right when saying all is deep silence – odd. There must be something or someone needing our help. Ok now what do we have here looks like it could be something. I hear the door open and Dean is back with hot coffee. "Mmmmm that smells good".

"Dean…*Yeah and just what we need before leaving. So…um did you find anything?"

Sam…" I was having my eyes on this Dean, it looks like a case. Some people or corpses being frozen has been brought to a hospital near here - Hollow Creek to be exact. The doctors fear declaring them dead they can´t even unfreeze them, a doctor named Harry Potterblaze has the opinion that these frozen bodies are in some kind of hibernation, he can´t give any logic explanation for it or what caused it"

"Dean…" Frozen bodies… Harry Potterblaze, are you kidding me Sam, is this like Disney meets Rowling? Awesome. So is there a big scary snowman named Olaf in there somewhere?" * I start to sing*" do you wanna build at snowman"* Sam is ready to kill me with his eyes*

Sam…" Seriously Dean Do you mind taking the case more serious. I´d say we drive to Hollow Creek taking a closer look at the case."* I close the laptop and head for the door*" are you coming or what"

Dean…" yeah yeah, right behind you Sam. So what do you think about the case? I was looking at something when you came back, so while we get to Hollow Creek could you check if we have more than one case?"* We leave Little Hope behind us ahead lies Hollow Creek.

Sam…* I check the web to see if Dean found more than this case*" well it´s the same one as I found just another page you were on.

After driving for a while we end up in a traffic jam might take a while before we get anywhere, I lean back on my seat tapping my fingers on the steering wheel while I whistle. Finally the traffic is back to normal I speed up. Heavy rain starts to fall I see the road sign *Hollow Creek* after passing it all of a sudden it gets colder and the road looks icy. I slow down no reason driving reckless risking our life, after driving into Hollow Creek we find a motel. The weather is horrible and it shouldn´t be at this time of year or not the rain but the snow- odd.*" I do think we have a case here Sam now let´s get a room first of all, the jam delayed us enough" I say

Sam…" Mannn…it´s so cold let´s get inside"* I almost slip when starting to walk faster I grab Dean´s shoulder to find balance.*" we sure do have a case the weather condition tells it´s very own story"

Dean…" I got you. Be more careful all right"*a very cozy motel we found here, a fireplace is at the corner A comfy couch and chairs. I could get use to this place if it wasn´t for the cold outside. In our room I take one more look at the story regarding the case.*" The hospital is at the other end of the city Sam, we sure do know how to pick the right place to stay we have to get outside once again. The cold never bothered me anyway"* I hum while looking at Sam standing at the radiator getting warm*

Sam…" geez Dean you can´t control yourself can you."* I chuckle*" so are we staying here or not"* Suddenly the lights turns on automatic I turn and look out the window*" um…Dean you should take a look at this"* he joins me at the window*" do you believe this it´s dark and the snow falls pretty heavy, not to mention the road - pure ice. Only minutes ago it was rain or it was before getting here, so now what?"

"Dean…" let it snow, let it snow or was it let it go, let it go."* I grin knowing my bro would try to kill me if I stay on this path*" well we have to get to the hospital Sammy one thing I fear is getting trapped in the snow"

Sam… * I grin at how Dean keeps singing songs from Frozen*" Dean you gotta stop doing what you are we have a job here. I see your point the snow could be a very big problem for us"

Dean…" yeah I know. Sorry. Any idea on what could have caused this"* I walk back getting dads journal in my bag I sit on the bed*

Sam…." Hmmm….Frozen we both know and you seem to be addicted to the songs. The Snow queen I never read so I have nothing to add there. What it could be is someone or something causing it- like a spell. When I say someone I mean like a witch. What does dads journal say, I will try searching see if I can find anything"

Dean…*I moan.* "I hate witches real douchebags!"I wonder if these people being frozen chose it to live like forever, so we might stand in a situation where it´s their own free will. That doesn´t explain the weather though."

Sam…" sick how some people get frozen down like that. No it´s not what we´re dealing with here Dean, I´m sure we are up against some kind of witch or a snow demon"* a snow demon where did that come from Sam?*" anything in dads journal Dean?"

Dean…"Nahh…no..The one spell we do have is the one Bobby gave us."* I look at Sam*" guess we have to find our own way to defeat Elsa or whatever the witch is named. So it´s cold we have snow what I´m thinking Sam is some kind of spell making the ice and snow vanish, or a weather control spell, I just don´t think there´s such a spell.* I make a grimace and sigh

Sam…* I shake my head when Dean once again makes a reference to Frozen*"Seriously Dude, Disney movies? We don´t even know what we´re dealing with yet – but my hunter hunch still says some kind of witch. We have to find a way to get the bodies unfrozen and find whoever did this"

Dean "Hey, it's a guilty pleasure. Shut up! Did you mention a snow demon before and where did that come from"?* I rise from the bed standing up against the radiator. A snow demon after what we been up against then why not*" we might need to hurry it´s getting colder Sam, can you find anything"

Sam…." Nada Dean. Should we get to the hospital it might lead us in the right direction"* I rise and close the laptop"

Dean…" let´s hope it´s only in one direction we´re lead"* I grin and zip my coat all the way up to my ears*" ok Sam lets go"

Sam…* I slap the back of his head*" shut up now, honestly what does One Direction have to do with Frozen huh Dean"* we´re outside and geez it´s so cold I never experienced anything like it before. I feel a cold down my spine and we jump into baby*

Dean…." Nothing at all or with the case"* I get baby started and drive real slow through Hollow Creek. Takes forever before baby is warmed up*" after this case I´m heading for Vegas getting warmed up, the cold here is ridiculous"

Sam…" any warm place is good enough for me"* after driving for I don´t know how long we´re finally at the hospital. Inside Dean heads directly for the counter. I stick my hand in my pocket making sure I have my badge.

Dean…* the nurses at the counter are pretty busy so I have to let them know I´m here*" hmmm…excuse me but who´s in charge here"

"Nurse…" ohh sorry I didn´t see any of you. What can I do for you?"* I´m placing some paper on the counter*

Dean…" well I´m agent Sparrow and this is my partner agent Baggins."* we show her our badges and put them back in our pockets*" We´re here regarding the frozen bodies being brought in, it´s a matter of the feds now"* I say.

Nurse. "Dr. Potterblaze isn´t in today because of the weather condition, he might be here tomorrow. I can´t give you any information at this point. I have to follow the politics of the hospital.

Dean. "I do think you didn´t get me right, the feds are on the case. So I would appreciate if you told us about the frozen bodies being brought in here" In the middle of my disagreement with the nurse Sam steps in*

Sam…" It might be the politics of the hospital not to share any information, let me remind you that we´re working for the feds. I don´t think it will be necessary for me to say what consequences it would have for the hospital and your job here, not being cooperative with the FBI"* she looks horrified and tells us where the bodies are kept. I wink at Dean while walking away from the counter*" ok now let`s head for the room she referred to as - the secret room- in the basement*

Dean…. "I could have pulled that off too you know, you just didn´t gave me any chance"* I fix the collar on my jacket I hear a few giggles from Sam. We open the door leading down to the basement*" This place gives me the creeps".

Sam…" sure thing Dean you can fix anything." * down in the basement I´m using the EMF to see if there should be changes down here*" nothing goes on down here Dean we should be alone, should be that door over there to the left. I sure do feel horrible being down here, I hate basements".

Dean…"Yeah besides some frozen bodies"* I open the door and walk in I find the switch turning the lights on. Stretchers are standing in line in the middle of the room. I take a closer look at the first one, for some reason I open the mouth to see if there´s any fangs – a habit I developed during the years.

Sam…" what are you doing Dean I don´t think these are vamp´s, off cause better be safe than sorry. I go check the next one"* when I´m about to check the second one I´m sure the body on stretcher no 4 moved, I grab my gun and load it*" we have movements on table no 4"* I sneak closer to the table pointing the gun right in front of me. Dean moves on the other side of the stretchers, I feel my heart starts pounding a bit faster. I´m at no 4 now very slowly I move along it. I drop the gun when the person opens his eyes, I have to bend down catching my breath*

Dean…* I make sure Sam is ok then I check the man who opened his eyes a few seconds ago. He stares out in the blue. I poke him once but nothing happens he keeps starring then I poke him again, Sam is standing on the other side. Off cause they have surveillance in the room – nurses and doctors comes running.*

Sam…" hey you don´t buzz me around I have more right to be here than you"* I show my badge to the doctor trying to get me out of the room. He is about to lecture me about how he is a very important doctor having on the case*" As an FBI agent I don´t have time for any crap the feds is on the case now, let me be straight with you if you refuse to cooperate with the FBI I´ll make sure you no longer have a job. Do we understand each other"* he mumbles how the feds are a bunch of big headed fools who think they can stick their nose into everything. I yell after him*" I pretend I didn´t hear that"*what a jerk*

Dean…* I´m trying to keep a straight face hearing the fight between Sam and doctor hot shot. I get loose from the grip a male nurse has on me. I fix my tux and look at him*" I think that settles things, now let us do our job- huh*" I give them a certain look and they vanish out of the room. One doctor and a few nurses are checking the man. Sam and I walk up to them* "So is there any changes?"

Doctor…" well his body temperature is still a treat to him we have to get him on a monitor. So you have to let us do our job"

Dean…" sure no problem but let me remind you that we´re not leaving before we know more and get the chance to talk to him"* they move him from the stretcher onto a bed and they leave the room, followed by Sam and I.

Sam…" so what do you think could they be hiding something. "* I´m keeping my voice low not their business what we talk about. The doctor and nurses walks into the elevator they press the button for the third floor*

Dean…" no I do think they are doing their job trying to solve it. If they can stabilize him we might be able talking to him later on"* on the third floor things gets hectic the minute we get out of the elevator, Sam and I sit down waiting for things to settle down. Sam is getting some coffee for us*

Sam…" here Dean, I must admit it worries me once again I feel stuck when I should be working. Hopefully he can tell us more about what happened to him and who did it. None of us can leave working on the case from the motel it´s too dangerous to drive back and forth if things turn here. I don´t know Dean feels like we have time against us again."* I grab my cell in my pocket but no signal goes through*" no signal so I can´t do anything, probably the same situation all over Hollow Creek"

Dean…"it doesn´t look good we won´t be able to use the laptop at the motel the web connection is probably down too - damn weather. I´ll go check how it looks outside you stay put ok?"* I leave Sam hoping the man will recover fast and when he does or better say if he does, he can tell us all we need to know. At the entrance all is chaos people being injured are being brought in, some lays on a bed waiting for room. Outside the snow is getting worse not possible to leave, I turn and walk back to the elevator*

Sam…* I feel horrible for sitting here doing nothing there has to be a way getting some work done. I notice Dean is talking to a nurse I wonder what they talk about he walks towards me*" so what did you talk to the nurse about?

"Dean…" first of all we cannot leave it´s horrible outside not to mention the injured people being brought in. I asked the nurse if it should be possible to get a signal from here, she told me to head for the top floor we might have a signal from there. So you go and I stay here keeping my eyes on things"

Sam…" all right then I´ll go check it out"* being alone on the top floor gives me a very bad feeling, there´s no one here. I walk down the corridor I look at my cell still no signal, I walk towards the window trying from there. I get a weak signal now I sit down on a chair facing the window. While sitting there the lights starts to flicker which makes me stand up looking down the corridor. Did I hear a low laugh pretty sure I did I take a quick look at the surroundings a table stands against the wall only a few steps away from me. Slowly I walk towards it once again the lights flickers. I feel a cold breeze around my legs then I hear the laugh once more but this time it´s louder. I know how iron kills a witch but I won´t find any iron here besides I can´t even be sure it would do any good, iron doesn´t work on all witches. There´s nothing I can use on the table my gun is no use either I have to get back to Dean and fast. My luck I´m not that far from the elevator or stairs I chose the stairs because it´s closest to me I run down them as fast as I can. My blood freezes when hearing "Sammy, Sammy, come to me I´m waiting for you" are being said followed by a terrifying laugh.

I try to open a door leading into another floor but it´s locked. I continue to run down to the third floor knowing I´m being followed. I slam the door open and rush to Dean*" Dean!"* I bend down catching my breath then we get eye contact and he looks terrified at me*

Dean…." Sam what the hell happened are you all right?"* I rise. The look in Sam´s eyes scares the crap out of me*" Sam did you see anything or what"

Sam…" I was being chased Dean my name was being said. I wasn´t alone up there it the witch knew me not only that this witch said she is waiting for me! Then the horrible laugh; trust me a laugh like that can only be a witch. "* I sit down having control over my breath*" so any news here"

Dean…"The witch knew you or that we´re both here." * I sigh. Great the bitch knows us and that we´re on to it*" No nothing yet and honestly Sam we can´t do this on our own. All our gear is in the trunk but we can´t go out without freezing to death. I tried calling Cas but it´s like there´s ice on the line no connection to the heavens Sam. I have no idea on what to do. What I´m thinking is go back down to the basement trying to see if there should be any iron. But this time I´ll go I shouldn´t have left you alone up there I almost lost you the other day. So I go I will be careful Sam."

Sam…*did he hear what I just told him*" you`re not going down there alone, I´m going with you. If the man here wakes up we will know when we get back but I´m not leaving you alone Dean"* we start walking down the basement again, our guns loaded and ready to shoot*"Honestly Dean if we don´t get any help we´re screwed. We can´t get to baby to get our gear so what are we going to do, we can´t be sure of iron"

Dean…" I know we´re in deep shit Sam maybe we can find something useful down here we only went for the secret room before. We don´t know what could be in the other rooms"* I open the basement door and we sneak inside. It´s scary down here now the lights flickers some of the lightbulb are smashed – reminds me of the gym in Little Hope. Suddenly I´m grabbed by something from behind and smashed hardly against the wall – I gasp. While I am trying to get on my feet I´m being attacked again hitting the wall full force. I moan in pain. I feel warm blood sliding down my nose I touch my forehead, geez it hurts. I must have a pretty nasty gash. Lying on the floor I try to get a hold on where Sam is. I can´t see him but I do see something else hovering over the floor - a witch. She one ugly witch Blood red eyes, short pitch black hair, a leather coat, jeans and a tee under it she walks closer to me smiling an evil smile.

"Winchester" She laughs evil" Sam and Dean Winchester came to play with me" The witch says with a hoarse and creaking voice." Now where´s that little brother of yours, Dean" She smiles

I don´t get the chance to say anything before the witch raises her hand making me slide up the wall, I cannot breath from the iron grip she has on my throat. I gasp for air.

"Did the cat cut your tongue Dean? Meow meow" She laughs

I see Sam comes out from one of the rooms with something looking like a long iron rod. He sneaks up behind the witch and swings the rod. I hear a terrifying laugh and she throws Sam through the air down the corridor. Then she bends the rod into nothing. Dear Cass we need your help please, she walks closer to me smiling an evil smile. I try to get loose somehow but the grip she has gets tighter, I can hardly breathe.

" CAS…need help. CAS!"* I moan in pain from the horrible grip the witch still has on me.

I´m sneaking closer to the witch but I don´t get anywhere near the witch before she swirls me around and around, she is twisting and turning me before she lets go.

All I see is Sam flying all the way down to the other end of the corridor, I hear a smash when he hits what must be a wall, I can´t see him that end of the corridor is too dark. No Sam no.*" SAMMY"*I yell as loud as I can but no sound comes from him, I´m about to give up when I get blinded by a bright light and see Cas stick his angel blade right through the witch. I end on the floor with a bump but get on my feet*" Cas. Don´t even know how to thank you. I have to check on Sam".

Castiel…" Dean the situation here is out of your league. You saw how I killed the demon witch, they are new. So you were up against a creature you father didn´t even knew about."* I turn my head looking at the direction where Sam is*" Sam is fine Dean- Look"

Dean…."Demon witch but a demon is a demon, same goes for the witch right?"* I look in the direction Cas is showing me, he is walking towards us slow but he is up on his feet*" Sam"* I walk towards him and hug him*" are we good Sammy"

Sam…" yeah I´m good but my head hurts very bad same does my knee"* I hug Dean then I look at Cas" thank you so much Cass, without you I guess this would have been the end for us"

Castiel…" No Sam, I would have shown up. A long story why we have a situation like this one, but many things goes on in the heavens I cannot share with you. The situation here is solved and it will be classified as an unsolved case. The humans are a wake now but they can´t remember anything, now you two go back up to the entrance and then you leave- ok?"* I give them a certain look and they nod*" I have to leave you again be careful, Sam – Dean"

Sam…" did you get any of that Dean I mean are we just leaving without trying to talk to the victims of the case"* I look confused at Dean*" I know Cas said they don´t remember anything but still"

Dean…" you heard what Cas said it does seem strange but we do as he told us"* at the entrance all is still a bit hectic now all the snow is gone; some rays of sunlight hits the floor. I look at Sam*" Ok let's do as the angel told us to, we don´t know if the nurses and doctors even remember what happened here in the first place. As safety Cas might have erased their memory"

Sam…" Ok. Dean"* outside all is as it should be at this time of year, I look at Dean before getting into baby*" so Vegas now or next case"* I smile*

Dean…* I grin* " next case Sammy no time for vacation you should know that"* we drive back to the motel collecting our gear and we leave Hollow Creek without knowing for real what went on here. For all I know the witch demon could have casted a spell on Hollow Creek*" um Sam…Cas called this a demon witch a new creature dad didn´t even know about."

Sam…" A demon witch will try looking it up at our next motel don´t even know if there is anything to find, one odd case Dean. We don´t even have a logic explanation on why the demon witch did this."* I wrinkle my forehead. "I did say we were dealing with a witch, but still we couldn´t have solved this without Cas. Now let´s get going.


End file.
